Stalker
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Aphodite follows Zoey out of the rec hall when she runs out. She sees the eposide between Heath and Kayla and her but the Erik also. Even when he walks her to the dorm. Then she follos Erik and confronts him. First HoN. Please give it a try. R


**Everything belongs to P.C. And Kristen Cast. And there's a lot of the f bomb but that Aphrodite for you.**

Aphrodite'sPOV

When Zoey bolted out of the rec room I stood from my seat and ran after her, being sure to stay back a little, so she wouldn't spot me. She ran to a big oak tree by the wall of the school and I hid behind another, smaller tree. She looked up into the tree and I followed her seeing. There was a small orange blob in it and I guessed it was a cat when she started climbing the tree and calling it over to her.

She finally got the cat and then looked my way, the cat started hissing. Damn, she saw me. I thought but then shrugged. Its my town to run, I can do what I want to.

I heard Zoey gasp then I heard a shrieking noise to my left, I looked over and saw someone. I think it was the Elizabeth No Last Name person, but I didn't get enough time to look before she was off.

"Zoey! Zoey! Is that you?" I heard a guy yell from the other side of the wall.

"Who—who is it?" She called down, I saw a beam of flashlights shining towards Zoey.

Then a snobby sounding girl, like I would know, sounded too, "Of course it's her! Like I couldn't recognize my own best friend's voice. Jeesh, She hasn't been gone _that _long." She was such a fake, that was obviously clear in her voice. If Zoey didn't hear it, well tat shes pretty damn stupid.

"Kayla?" She asked shielding her eyes from the light.

"Well, I told you we'd find her," The guys voice said again. "You always want to give up to soon."

"Heath?" Wow what a name.

"Yep! Whoo-hoo! We found ya, baby." I guess that would be her boyfriend. I still don't get why these people are her but I was getting really bored with this so I stopped paying attention.

What caught my attention is when her boyfriend, Heath, kissed her, and he's human. Zoey jerked back and grabbed his wrist. "Stop it Heath! I'm trying to talk to you. He then said something but I couldn't hear.

Heath kissed her again and Zoey still had her hand on his wrist and she ended up scratching him. He cursed, "You made me bleed. If you didn't want me to kiss you, all you had to do was say so."

What Zoey did next surprised me because she just ran away a puked her guts out because of it. She lifted her boyfriends wrist to her mouth. "I want..." She whispered.

Yes..." Heath answered like he was a some kind of trance. "Yes... whatever you want." Oh my god! Is this freakin human a dumb ass? Doesn't he know vampires a dangerous? Not that I care. If he wants to risk his life and have a vampire suck it away that's fine with me. But seriou8sly. He so dumb. Then her friend came screeching back yelling at her to let him go. After a while that two of them disappeared on the other side of the wall. I was about to leave when I saw her climbing down the tree, but then she sat down and started crying so I stayed so I could see her suffer.

After a few minutes of her crying Erik came over to her. I couldn't believe he would talk to her. Shes like down and hes up. Totally different. He should be with me. After a while of talking and him asking if she wanted him to walk her back to her dorm, which she agreed to, they left, walking right past me.

I started following them to the dorm again and when they got to the door of the dorms Erik kissed her wrist then bit it and licked. He never did that to me, even when we we're going out. I let out a low hiss. Zoey, obviously is a slut. She got kissed by two boys in one night. Though this one isn't as wild as before but still this is more, I want you, kind of kiss. Freakin, Erik's going to pay.

She went in and Erik started walking away, smiling like a fool. I started following him as he headed to the dorm room. Before he opened the door I shoved him into the door and his head smacked off it. "What the hell!" He said then turned around. "Apho- fucking – dite! I thought I told you to tell Z what was in the fucking wine! Didn't I!?" He grabbed my throat.

"Let me the fuck go!" I croaked as his head tightened then he dropped my and I fell on my ass. "I didn't tell because why the hell does it matter? You saw her drinking her boyfriends fucking blood."

"Well, you still should have told her. Plus that was before the ritual, damn it." He glared at me. Damn does he look like a bay boy when he does that.

I softened my voice. "Erik, Hun, why don't you just forget about little Zoey and come back to me? I never finished my little job."

Erik scoffed. "That was a mistake taking you. Your nothing more then a nagging slutty bitch that doesn't care about anyone but herself. You could keep a boyfriend for a week without going after someone else. Your just like Zs ex- best friend, Kayla. You go after everyones boyfriend." He repeated.

"You know what! Fuck you!" I said standing up and slapping him. I started walking away.

"Bitch." He said ten closed the door of the boys dorm. I knew he wouldn't see it but I flipped him off anyway.

**Alright, I know its not that great, but it came to my head so I wrote it down. Please review though. Its my first House of Night story. And if you have any one shots I could write for House of Night, Twilight, Host, Maximum Ride (No pass the first book), Blue Bloods, Hunger Games (again, no pass the first book.) That's all can I can think of but review! :)**


End file.
